


Real Life Doesn't Have Musical Numbers

by reedpayne, Spectrasydniescope



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Barrisco - Freeform, Enchanted AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Pure Crack, coldatom, coldatom fall week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedpayne/pseuds/reedpayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrasydniescope/pseuds/Spectrasydniescope
Summary: "Where in the Andalasian bullfrog am I?" Ray asked as he lifted the heavy metal circle above him.aka the Enchanted AU nobody asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We did a thing!
> 
> After saying we were going to collab for the longest time, we finally did it. You guys should be very proud of us. 
> 
> Here we have for you an AU based on the Disney movie Enchanted! 
> 
> Written for day two of Coldatom Fall Week 2016: Disney AU day!
> 
> Also WOW WE ARE SORRY THIS IS SO LATE, it took way longer than we thought it would to write!

"Where in the Andalasian bullfrog am I?" Ray asked as he lifted the heavy metal circle above him. He was greeted by fast objects moving past him and the angry yells of the people inside of them. Ray began to cross the rather large path that objects were following. Before he could make it very far, he felt a sharp pull on his arm that sent him reeling backwards.

"Hey, were you trying to get yourself hit by a car?" the man that had pulled Ray said. Before Ray could get a word in, the man continued his rant. "What kind of idiot just walks into the middle of the street like that?! Are you trying to get yourself killed? And what in the hell are you wearing?"

With a frown, Ray looked down at his trousers. He thought the red looked quite dashing on him - regal, even. "What's wrong with my clothing? They're befitting of a future royal consort, are they not?" he asked, puzzled.

"Are you alright? Did you hit your head or something?" the man asked. There was a buzzing noise, and the man pulled a small rectangle out of his pocket. "Shit, that's my sister. Uh, I've got to go." As the man got ready to leave, he caught a glimpse of Ray's dejected face and heaved a sigh of defeat. "Come on, you can come with me to check up on my sister, Lisa. My name is Leonard, by the way."

Ray smiled brightly and began to follow Leonard's lead. "My name is Ray! Could you perhaps tell me where it is we are?"

"Central City. How exactly did you get here?"

"Oh, through that hole!" Ray exclaimed, gesturing back towards the hole beneath the heavy metal circle that he had come through. "It was very dark down there."

"Through the man hole?" Leonard repeated, lifting an eyebrow as he studied Ray. "I bet. Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

"I'm sure! At least, I think I am?" Ray lifted a hand to cautiously search his head for any signs of pain, smiling brightly when he found none. "Nope, all good! So we're in Central City, you say? I've never heard of this place! Which kingdom rules this region?"

"Kingdom? That's it, you definitely hit your head," Leonard stated. That was the only explanation he could think of to explain Ray's odd behavior.

Ray, oblivious to Leonard's worried expression, continued to follow along after him with his lips still titled up in a sunny smile. Each time they passed a skyscraper - every few feet, in a town like Central City - he tilted his head back to try and see the very top of it, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"These places, they're so tall! I've never seen such things! Oh, Pip would absolutely love it here! I do hope he's okay without me," Ray said, sounding sad for the first time since he'd found himself the unfamiliar place.

"Is Pip a friend of yours?" Leonard asked. He turned left at the next block the encountered, the one that his apartment building was on.

"Pip is my best chipmunk friend! He and I have the most fun together! Winter is always boring because he has to go hibernate."

That only helped to confirm Leonard's theory that Ray had, indeed, hit his head somewhere along the course of getting to Central City. It was either that, or the man was just insane. Leonard sincerely hoped it was the former rather than the latter.

Before either of them could ask any more questions of the other, they finally arrived outside of the apartment building where Leonard lived. He held the door open for Ray, like a true gentleman, and led him onto the elevator. Ray acted has though he had never been in an elevator before - and maybe he hadn't, Leonard didn't know where the poor guy had come from. First, he pressed all the buttons, letting out an incredulous laugh when they all lit up. He then proceeded to scream and grab and Leonard's arm when the box started it's journey upwards and refused to let go until they finally exited on the correct floor.

Leonard opened the door to his apartment to find his younger sister, Lisa, settled deep into the couch, munching on what appeared to be a poptart and flipping through the channels on their television. She barely paid them any attention until Leonard cleared his throat.

"Lisa, I thought you said this was urgent?" Leonard grunted with a roll of his eyes at his sister's antics.

"It is urgent, Lenny! Dancing with the Stars is about to start!" Lisa replied as she finally glanced up, jolting a little in surprise when she realized he wasn't alone. "Who the hell is he and what in the world is he wearing? Lenny, if you wanted the place to yourself, you could've just asked! I always knew you were into the weird ones."

"I am not," Leonard defended, crossing his arms over his chest and pretending he wasn't pouting. "This is Ray. I sort of saved him from being hit by a car."

"You," she started off, voice full of sarcasm. "Saved him? Really? I mean, look at him Lenny! He looks like he stepped out of a Disney movie for Christ sake."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't just let him die, okay?"

"Um, excuse me," Ray said hesitantly. "I can leave if it's too much trouble."

"No, stay! C'mon, Lisa, he's got nowhere else to go."

"Ugh, fine! But if he steals anything, and I mean _anything,_ you're going to regret ever bringing him here," she said with a huff before storming off to her room.

"Your sister is quite terrifying," Ray whispers, a shudder of fear running through his body.

* * *

Hunter Zoloman looked down admiringly at the box in front of him. The poisoned apples shone in the light and Hunter found himself recalling what the king had said to him just an hour before.

_"Now Hunter, this task is very important to the future of Andalasia as well as my throne. Under no circumstances must Ray Palmer come back from this other land alive," King Eobard commanded._

_"Yes, sir. I assure you, Ray Palmer will never see Andalasian soil again," Hunter replied obediently._

Hunter was abruptly pulled from his thoughts by Prince Bartholomew Allen bursting through his chamber door.

"Hunter!" Bartholomew said, clutching his side and breathing heavily. "Something has happened to Ray, we must leave at once."

* * *

Ray awoke abruptly to a steady rapping on the door. Blearily, he arose to open the door. As soon as he got there he heard a voice say, "Leonard." As he opened the door he saw the smiling face of a slightly shorter man with shoulder length hair.

"Oh, hello, who are you?" Ray said brightly. The man's smile quickly fell and was replaced with confusion.

"Who am I? Who the hell are you?" he asked angrily. Before Ray could answer Len stumbled out of his room, looking disheveled.

"Ray, who's at the door?" he mumbled. Lisa, having heard the commotion, came out to the living room to see what was going on.

"Leonard, who the fuck is this? Did you cheat on me? I can't believe that you would cheat on me!" the man exclaimed. Without waiting for an explanation, he turned on his heel and stormed off.

"God dammit, Leonard!" Lisa said to her brother. "Cisco, wait! You're my ride to work!" Lisa quickly followed after the man, - Cisco, apparently - her heels clacking on the wood floor.

* * *

"You know, I should've known that you would be trouble," Len muttered, just barely loud enough for Ray to hear him. "I mean, your clothes were ridiculous, you came out of a man hole, and you don't even know what a toaster is!"

"Which one was the toaster again? Is that the one that burns bread?" Ray asked, tone full of curiosity.

"It doesn't burn... you know what, never mind." Len let out a sigh. There was an awkward silence quickly growing between them.

"So that man from this morning, he left quite upset," Ray mused, his lips turned down in a frown.

"Yeah, Cisco wasn't too happy about me having some random guy at my house. In my favorite snowflake pajamas no less," Len explained.

"Cisco, that's a wonderful name! How long have the two of you been married?"

"Married? No. No no no no," Len was quick to correct. "We're not married. We're just _dating_."

"Dating? What is that?" Ray asked, his curiosity once again taking over. "Is it like when you first meet, he sweeps you off your feet, and you ride to his castle just as the sun is setting?"

"Uhh... No," Len said slowly. "It's more like hanging out with someone that you love."

"So you love Cisco, then!" Ray exclaimed.

"I do. Although I'm not so sure how he feels about me at this moment."

"What do you mean?" Ray asked, puzzled. As they walked through the park they passed a man selling apples. He offered Ray one as they passed, but Ray politely declined, though he did smile brightly at the man.

"Well, he did see the man that he's dating with another man this morning," Len explained with a deep sigh. "He probably thinks that I don't love him anymore."

"You do love him, though! How often do you make him feel loved?" Ray questioned.

"We go on dates all the time. Some nights we go to restaurants, and other nights I watch him watch Criminal Minds. Occasionally, we g-."

"No, not that kind of stuff!" Ray jumped in, cutting Len off mid sentence. It was the first thing Len had seen him do that could be considered rude. "How often do you tell him that you love him? Or show it with little gestures?"

"Well, I..."

"How's hes supposed to know if you don't show him?" Ray began to hum a tune. "How does he knoooow... you love him?" He sang.

"Why are you singing?" Len asked, looking around a little frantically so see if anybody was paying them any attention. "This is not a time for singing."

They passed by a band and, to Len's shock, the musicians began to play the same tune Ray had just began singing.

"How does he known that you love him?" the leader of the band sang.

"No no no, not you too," Len groaned, leaning his head back to look up at the sky, as if questioning a higher being.

"How do you show that you love him?" Ray sang back. Other people all around the park quickly began to join in the singing.

"How the fuck does everybody know this goddamn song?"

* * *

"If you would please send these flowers and invitation to Cisco," Ray said to the pair of doves flying before him. With that, the birds flew off with the flowers.

"Raymond, have you lost your mind?! They're birds! They're not going to know where Cisco lives, let alone works!"

"Oh don't you worry, Len! Cisco will get them, I assure you," Ray said with a bright, bubbly smile.

* * *

After a while, they headed back to Len's apartment to rest up before Lisa came home from work. They hadn't been there for very long when a sudden, frantic knocking began at the door. Ray was using the restroom, so Len jumped up from the couch and walked over to answer it.

"How can I help y--," Len started to say, but then he was suddenly on the floor. It took him a moment to realize that he'd just been tackled to the ground. The man atop him was long and lanky, and had messy brown hair. He was also wearing clothes strikingly similar to those Ray had been wearing when Len had first met him.

"Where is he?!" the man demanded, the front of Len's shirt clenched in his hands. "Tell me right now!"

"Where is who?!" Len asked, trying to shove the man off to no avail.

"My fiancé! I wish to see him at once!"

"Uhh... Raymond! I think there's someone here to see you," Len called out. He tried not to let the fiancé part bother him, but his chest was already beginning to feel all tight.

"Oh, who is it Len?" Ray called out from the restroom. When he stepped out and his eyes landed on the scene, he gasped in surprise. "Bartholomew! You're here!" Barry quickly got up from the floor to stand in front of his betrothed.

"My dearest! I have been looking for you everywhere!" Bartholomew said as he grabbed Ray's hands, squeezing them lightly. "We must return to Andalasia at once so we can be wed."

"Andalasia? Wed? Oh, dear," Ray swallowed heavily and looked at Len, who had pulled himself up off of the floor and was dusting off his clothes. "Um, Leonard, would you please excuse us?" he asked, polite if not a bit frantic.

"Yes, of course," Len said. He sent Bartholomew a scathing glare as he walked down the hall and shut himself up in his bedroom.

"Bartholomew..," Ray started, looking down at their hands so he didn't have to see Bartholomew's expression.

"Yes, my love?"

"Do you think that we might be moving a little bit fast?"

"Fast? My darling, I know that our love is true," Bartholomew assured, looking at Ray with such love and adoration in his eyes. "With each passing day as the sun rises my heart yearns for yours even more than the last."

"We haven't even been on a date yet," Ray mumbled, pulling his hands away from Bartholomew's to cross his arms over his chest, a habit that he'd quickly picked up from Leonard. "Do you even know my middle name?"

"Darling, those things are not important in the long run," Bartholomew reasoned. "But, if it will make you happy, then I will go on this.. _date_ with you."

"Great! There is a ball being held tonight," Ray explained, his demeanor quickly changing from upset to ecstatic. "Len and his partner, Cisco, will also be in attendance."

"Wonderful! I look forward to meeting these new friends of yours. Now, why don't you tell me about this strange place? I've never seen anything like it before!"

* * *

Ray and Bartholomew stood at the top of the stairs leading into the Mercury Ballroom. As they began to descend the stairs, Ray made eye-contact with Len and sent him one of his signature blinding smiles. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Ray made a beeline for Leonard and Cisco.

"Wow, Raymond, you look... fantastic," Len said as soon as Ray was close enough to hear.

"Why, thank you," Ray replied, ducking his head a little to hide his blush.

"Darling, the next song is beginning," Bartholomew cut in, taking Ray's hand in his. "Shall we show them how it's done in Andalasia?"

"Oh yes, of course," Ray agreed, allowing Bartholomew to lead him to the dance floor.

"They're quite the pair aren't they, Leonard?" Cisco mused as Leonard began to lead them in a waltz.

"Yes, he is something," Len agreed, his gaze lingering on Ray for several seconds before he managed to turn his attention back to Cisco. He didn't seem to notice that sad expression on Cisco's face, too caught up in his own thoughts. A few minutes later, the song began to fade out and a new one began. Bartholomew approached Len and Cisco, giving them both a friendly smile.

"Might I have this dance?" He asked Cisco, holding a hand out for him to take.

"Yes, of course," Cisco agreed, his tone the slightest bit giddy.

"I guess that just leaves the two of us," Ray's voice came from behind Len. He turned towards him, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, Lisa looks pretty preoccupied with Mick," he said, gesturing to his sister and her long time boyfriend, dancing together not far from them. "Care to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Ray agreed with a laugh, taking Len's hand and leading him into the middle of the group of dancing couples.

"So you'll be heading back to Andalasia after this?" Len questioned after a moment, holding Ray close as the spun around.

"Yes, Bartholomew wishes for us to be married at once." Ray looked away, trying to hide his sad expression. A silence quickly grew between the two of them.

A few couples away, Cisco let out a sigh as he looked over at his boyfriend. "They have quite the spark, don't they?"

"Yes, I suppose they do," Bartholomew agreed, though he barely spared a glance towards Ray and Len, too engrossed in the man in front of him. "But never mind them! Please, tell me about yourself. Your name is Cisco, is it not?"

"Francisco, actually, but all of my friends called me Cisco. And yours is Bartholomew? That's a pretty odd name."

"Odd? That is a name befitting of the royal bloodline!" Bartholomew defended, his chest puffing out the slightest bit. "It's been passed through my family for generations."

"No need to get your underwear in a bunch, man," Cisco said with a laugh of amusement. "I just thought a nickname might suit you better. You look more like a Barry to me."

"Barry, hmm.. I quite like that." Barry smiled and nodded once, growing somewhat serious. "You have my royal permission to address me as such."

"I knew you'd like it," Cisco said triumphantly. "Nicknames are sort of my thing."

* * *

"Ray, my dearest, it is time for us to return to our homeland of Andalasia," Barry said softly, smiling at Ray a bit sadly.

"Oh... of course," Ray said, the sadness quickly overcoming his earlier excitement and happiness. They'd all danced the night away, having the best of times together, and Ray had all but forgotten that he and Bartholomew would be returning to Andalasia that night. He looked around at all of his new friends, forcing himself not to start tearing up. "It was so lovely to meet all of you, and I shall miss you dearly. Thank you all for being so nice to me."

"It was no problem, really," Len assured. He had an arm around Cisco's waist, mostly to keep himself from reaching out for Ray. "If there's anyway you can, you should come back and visit soon."

"I will," Ray promised. He gave a big hug to each of his friends, though he saved Len for last. Their hug lasted a beat longer than was probably necessary, but if anybody else noticed, they didn't say anything about it. "Goodbye, everyone."

After saying his own goodbyes, Bartholomew took Ray's hand and began to lead them towards the grand staircase they had entered through. As soon as they made it to the top, Ray stopped, forcing Barry to stop as well.

"Bartholomew, might I have a brief moment to myself?" Ray asked, glancing back down at the ballroom below. He could see that Len was still watching him and it made his heart ache.

"Of course, darling," Barry agreed, understanding that Ray needed his moment. He stepped down a nearby hallway to wait. Ray moved further into the area at the top of the stairs, making sure that he couldn't be seen by the people below. He didn't want Len to see him upset.

He was blinking away his tears when a somewhat familiar older gentleman approached. Ray knew that he knew this man from somewhere, but he couldn't place him just yet.

"You know, dear, such a pretty face should not be overcome with such sadness," the old man crowed. "I believe I have just the thing to cure all of your problems."

"You do?" Ray asked tentatively, hope starting to bubble up in his chest.

"Of course," the man assured. He withdrew a seemingly normal apple from his jacket pocket and held it out to Ray. "One bite of this apple will give you the sweet dreams and happy ending that you deserve."

"Just one bite?"

"Just one little bite is all it takes."

Ray bit into the apple and within moments he fell to the floor, obviously unconscious. With a cackle and a bit of smoke, the old man transformed into King Eobard, Bartholomews' step father. Eobard wasted no time, quickly grabbing Ray's body and dragging him towards the elevator down to the main floor. He stopped dead in his tracks when Barry suddenly reentered the room.

"My love, we really must be going-- Father?" Barry let out a gasp when he saw Eobard dragging Ray's body. "What have you done? What has happened to him?!"

"Bartholomew, son, he's fine," Eobard assured, glancing around frantically to make sure nobody else had heard. "I've got it taken care of, don't you worry."

"He's not as naive as you think he is Eobard," a new voice said. Barry and Eobard both turned to see that Hunter had stepped off of the elevator to join them. He leveled a glare at Eobard, his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Hunter, I would hold my tongue if I were you," Eobard warned, eyes flashing a faint red.

"No, I shall not be silent any longer," Hunter exclaimed in a near yell. "They deserve to know the truth! Bartholomew, your step father cares not for you but only for his kingdom. If you and Ray were to marry he surely would have lost his throne, so he sent Ray here and sent me after him in order to kill Ray because he knew you would search high and low for your beloved."

"What?!" Barry yelled, turning towards Eobard. "Is what he's said true? How could you?!"

"Of course it's true," Eobard spit out, a crazed look on his face. "You're nothing but a spoiled little brat who deserves nothing! I will not let you take my throne!"

All of the yelling had caught the attention of the people down stairs. In a few seconds, the group had suddenly been joined by Leonard, Cisco, Lisa, and Mick.

"Oh my god, Ray!" Lisa exclaimed. "What happened?"

"He's been put under a sleeping curse by my loving step father," Barry ground out. He crouched down next to Ray to cup his face, trying to get any sort of reaction out of the unconscious man.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Lisa asked, taking a step closer to Mick out of fear. "Somebody has to do something!"

"True love's kiss," Len murmured, quiet enough that only Cisco, who was stood right beside him, could hear.

"What was that, Leonard?" he asked.

"True love's kiss," Len repeated, this time loud enough for everybody to hear. "This is like a fairy tail or something, right? And true love's kiss fixes everything."

"You're right!" Barry declared. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Ray's lips. When he pulled back he waited a moment, but when nothing happened, he did it once again. Still, nothing happened. "Why isn't it working?! It should be working!" He said frantically, leaning down to kiss Ray a few more times, but it was to no avail.

"Leonard, you have to kiss him," Cisco suddenly demanded.

"Wait, what?" Leonard asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"He's dying! Now is not the time for you to be Captain Cold, man!"

Len looked down at Barry and Ray, hesitating. He knew that if this worked, if he kissed Ray and it woke him up, that their lives were going to change forever. He had to give it a shot, though. He knew, in the end, it would be worth it, even if nothing came of it. Steeling himself, Len nodded and moved towards Ray. Barry stepped aside without hesitation, willing to try anything to get Ray back. Len got down on his knees beside Ray and took a deep breath before leaning down and pressing the gentlest of kisses to Ray's lips. In a matter of seconds, Ray's eyes flew open, and he gasped in shock as his eyes focused on Len.

"It's you," he breathed out, voice full of awe.

"It's me," Len agreed as he cupped Ray's face with one hand, lightly stroking his cheekbone with his thumb.

The moment of relief is shattered when Eobard let out an almighty, almost inhuman shriek. All heads whipped towards him just in time to see him transform into a giant dragon. Standing at least 9 foot tall, the thing was enormous. It was a disgusting mustard yellow color and it's eyes shone bright red in the dimly lit room. Before anyone even had time to react, it snatched Len up and took off out a nearby window, crashing through the glass before flying upward.

Thinking quickly, Ray jumped up from the floor, forcing himself to ignore the dizziness that the too quick movements caused. He turned to Barry, his expression dark and serious, unlike anything any of them had ever seen on him before.

"Give me your sword," he demanded, holding his hand out. Barry didn't hesitate to hand it over, sheath and all. "You guys stay here, I've got a dragon to slay."

What that, he moved towards the elevator, only to see that it had been damaged in Eobard's transformation. Sighing inwardly, he then moved on to the window that the dragon had just flown through. Carefully, he strapped the sword and sheath to his back and began the short climb to the roof of the building, where he could see Eobard's hulking figure hanging over the edge.

"Give him back!" Ray yelled as soon as he reached the roof. He grabbed the sword from the sheath on his back, gripping it tightly in his hand.

"Or what, you'll stab me with that little sword?" Eobard asked, letting out a laugh that sounded more like a shriek. "My scales are impenetrable!"

Ray took a small step back so he could get a better look at the dragon. Almost his entire body was covered in scales, with the exception of the inside of his mouth, Ray noted with a triumphant smile. He stepped forward, holding the sword up high.

"That may be true, but not all of you is covered in scales!" He declared as he adjusted his grip on the sword and jumped forward, avoiding Eobard's flailing arm to shove the blade through the roof of his mouth. He yanked his arm back quickly to avoid being cut by the sharp teeth, taking a few steps back to watch as the dragon swayed back and forth. It only took a moment for the dragon to tip over the edge of the roof and go plummeting to the ground. Ray raced to the side and looked over the ledge, watching as Eobard hit the street below and disappeared in an explosion of what appeared to be yellow and red glitter.

"Yes! I did it!" Ray exclaimed, jumping up and down for a second before stopping cold. "Oh no, Leonard!" He whipped around frantically, only to find Leonard leaning up against a wall on the opposite side of the roof, clutching his side but smiling brightly. Ray raced to him, just barely able to stop himself from crashing right into him. "Leonard!" he breathed out, searching the other man's body for any injuries. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?!"

"I'm fine," Leonard assured after taking a deep breath. "He just bruised my ribs a little when he grabbed me. I'll be good as new in a couple of days."

"Oh, thank goodness." Careful of his ribs, Ray all but threw himself at Len, wrapping him up in a tight hug with his face buried in Len's neck. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay, too," Len replied softly as he wrapped his arms around Ray, pulling him close. "You saved my life, Ray. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Let me stay here," Ray demanded, learning back far enough to look into Len's eyes. "I don't want to go back to Andalasia. I want to stay here, with you and Lisa and everyone else. We can watch television, and we can go to the movies, and in the mornings we can have burnt bread from the toaster. We can go on dates."

"That sounds perfect," Len breathed out as he leaned in to press a light kiss to Ray's lips.

* * *

~One Month Later~

"Oh look, Raymond, there's an email from Barry and Cisco!" Len called out from the living room of their shared apartment. Ray exited the bedroom and hurried over to him, leaning over the back of the coach to look at this screen.

"What does it say?" he asked excitedly.

"It says that Cisco is settling nicely in Andalasia and that the people love him," Len read off, leaning back to get closer to Ray. "He and Barry plan to marry within the next few months and we're all invited."

"Oh that's so wonderful! I'm so happy that everything worked out for the two of them," Ray said happily. "I would have hated to see them unhappy. They finally got their happily ever after."

"And so did we," Len said, craning his head around to give Ray a peck on the lips before turning back to the laptop. "I'm not at all surprised that Cisco managed to get the internet working in Andalasia."

"He is a very smart man," Ray agreed. "Now come on, you said you would take me to get a new 'toaster' after Bartholomew broke the last one."

And they lived _Happily Ever After,_

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you guys enjoyed! We'll be trying our best to get something posted for the rest of the days this week, but no promises, as it's nearly time for midterms and our schedules are a bit hectic. 
> 
> Special thanks to all the people who put this week together! We love you all!
> 
> P.S. This definitely does not 100% follow the plot of Enchanted! We had a lot that we wanted to add in here and there, so while it's different, it still has the general feel of Enchanted (at least we hope)!


End file.
